A geração da guerra Santa
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Durante uma faxina na casa, Mu descobre um antigo diário deixado por seu mestre Shion com registros sobre a última Guerra Santa. História escrita para o Coculto.


**A geração da Guerra Santa**

* * *

_Notas: História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal. Presente para Lune Kuruta._

* * *

Todo início de ano, Mu fazia uma faxina na casa que herdara de mestre Shion. Tirava todas as coisas de lugar, limpava objeto por objeto e jogava fora tudo que não lhe servia mais. Não que juntasse muita tralha: a maior parte dos objetos era destinada ao seu treino, que continuava em um ritmo reduzido, agora que era cavaleiro.

Neste ano, no entanto, a faxina estava sendo complicada. Mu olhou para Kiki, no canto da sala, tentando subir num vaso antigo. Já era a décima vez.

"Kiki! Desça daí agora!"

Tomado pelo susto, Kiki virou-se e caiu, junto com a relíquia. O menino de dois anos começou a chorar com força. Alguns cacos começaram a levitar à sua volta por causa de seu dom psíquico. Mu suspirou e esticou os braços para pegar a criança.

"Eu disse que é perigoso subir nessas coisas, Kiki. Venha, não chore."

Os cacos caíram quando o menino acomodou-se no colo de Mu com os olhinhos molhados, segurando com força a túnica do mestre. Levou alguns minutos até se acalmar e voltar para o chão.

"Está melhor? Pode ir brincar, mas brinque direito."

Kiki sentou-se em outro canto da sala, junto com uma panela velha, na qual resolveu bater com uma colher de madeira. Embora estivesse perturbado com o barulho, Mu achou melhor suportá-lo do que ver o menino em mais uma das suas. Limpou os cacos e continuou a organizar suas coisas.

Depois de um tempo, o barulho cessou. Sentiu-se aliviado. Era bom quando Kiki decidia fazer um pouco de silêncio e dar-lhe paz. Desde que adotara o pequeno, sentia que sua vida tinha acabado: não conseguia sequer almoçar tranquilo com o irrequieto garoto, sempre interessado em facas, vidros e em outros objetos que não combinavam com crianças. Teria ele dado tanto trabalho ao mestre Shion quanto Kiki?

Silêncio. No começo, Mu recebeu-o alegremente. Agora começava a achar até estranho. Quando Kiki ficava muito tempo quieto, era porque fazia algo errado. Virou-se para o canto da sala e não o encontrou. Preocupado, foi para o cômodo do lado. E lá estava ele, jogando todos os pertences do mestre Shion para o alto, como se espalhasse confetes. Em primeiro lugar, Mu perguntou-se como uma criança podia abrir um baú sozinha. Em segundo, desesperou-se.

"Kiki! O que está fazendo?!"

Kiki ergueu os olhos e percebeu que fizera uma coisa muito mais errada do que subir no vaso, pois Mu estava lançando aquele olhar. E, sempre que Mu o lançava, logo em seguida vinha um castigo. Começou a chorar, fugindo para um cantinho.

"Discupa, meste! Discupa!"

Mu pensou em dar mais uma bronca, mas teve pena do menino. Era o dia da faxina, e Kiki não sabia realmente que aquele baú era proibido. Reuniu toda a paciência e explicou:

"Estas coisas são muito importantes para o mestre. Elas são do meu mestre. Você não pode mexer nelas, entendeu?"

"Tendi, meste..."

"Acho que chega de faxina por hoje. Eu continuo depois."

Não podia culpá-lo. Desde manhã, estivera ocupado com a limpeza e dera pouca atenção à criança. Agora, ela tinha energia de sobra e uma ânsia desesperada por atenção. Não sabia como é que mães podiam aguentar seus filhos sem enlouquecer. Também não sabia como é que um tantinho de comida podia dar tanta energia ao pimpolho. As crianças deviam ter um sistema superdesenvolvido de aproveitamento dos alimentos ou um gerador próprio de energia.

Quando Kiki finalmente dormiu, Mu deitou-se na cama, exausto. Olhou para o baú de seu mestre aberto, um tanto curioso. Ele nunca o abrira por respeito a Shion, mas, agora que este não estava mais ali, seria interessante verificar o conteúdo. Retirou de lá alguns objetos aleatórios, provavelmente presentes. Um antigo relógio de bolso, uma pena carcomida que devia ter sido bonita em seu tempo, uma pedra brilhante. Mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção foi um embrulho de couro que protegia um livro. Na primeira página estava escrito: Diário de Shion de Áries.

Provavelmente seu mestre detestaria ter a privacidade quebrada pelo discípulo, mesmo morto. Pensando nisso, Mu sentiu-se um criminoso e fechou o diário. Todavia, a curiosidade falou mais alto. Daria pelo menos uma pequena espiada na segunda página, que tinha um pouco de texto formal. No topo, havia: "Glória à minha deusa Athena, filha do deus dos deuses! Que sua sabedoria nos guie hoje e amanhã!"

Mu já tinha lido essas duas frases muitas vezes. Sempre que um servo de Athena começava a escrever um documento, costumava declarar sua devoção à deusa. Diziam que o texto que honrava a deusa tinha o seu conteúdo abençoado e protegido. Imaginou que fosse verdade, pois o diário estava em suas mãos.

Abaixo, havia a dedicatória. Como imaginara, Shion dedicara o diário a Hakurei, o seu mestre. Contudo, logo em seguida, havia um acréscimo que não tinha sido escrito com uma pena. Parecia ser uma esferográfica. "Para Mu", era o que dizia. Significava que Shion lhe dava a permissão para continuar. Provavelmente este já sabia que Mu não ousaria ler seu diário sem autorização e por isso o incluíra na dedicatória. Sentindo-se menos desconfortável, Mu virou a página e começou a ler.

15 de março de 1745.

"Que infeliz é a geração da Guerra Santa!", disse um cavaleiro da geração passada. Creio que os anos de paz tragam, mesmo aos cavaleiros, a sensação de que a Guerra Santa seja uma época de ausência de paz de espírito. Dohko de Libra sugeriu-me começar um diário para provar o quanto a afirmação é falsa. Não que eu seja a melhor pessoa para relatar minhas experiências como cavaleiro de ouro, pois sou um dos mais jovens. Mas meu mestre Hakurei já me disse que os jovens é que deveriam escrever diários, não os velhos. Bem, comecei um.

16 de março de 1745.

Esse negócio de escrever todos os dias aborrece-me. O que escrevo nos dias em que nada acontece, como hoje? Acordei de madrugada, peguei o turno da noite na guarda da casa até o entardecer. Conversei um pouco com meu amigo Dohko, com meus servos e com Aldebaran de Touro, que foi cuidar de seu orfanato. Nada relevante aconteceu. Creio que escrever todos os dias é um grande aborrecimento.

17 de março de 1745.

Idem.

26 de março de 1745.

Foi desejo de Athena-sama sair das Doze Casas para enxergar outros horizontes. Recebi a honra de acompanhá-la e de protegê-la, mas falhei miseravelmente. Um acidente entre os soldados tomou-me o tempo, e não consegui avisar nenhum dos colegas. Quando voltei à casa de Áries, ela já tinha saído. Fui ao seu encalço e deparei-me com um espectro de Hades! Felizmente, o inimigo foi derrotado, e Athena-sama saiu ilesa. Foi prudente retornarmos às Doze Casas para a sua segurança, pois havia o risco de mais espectros aparecerem. Como ela parecia chateada, senti-me obrigado a dizer-lhe alguma coisa. Prometi que o próximo passeio seria diferente, e ela sorriu-me. O peito aqueceu-se com seu cosmos cálido. Não pude deixar de pensar que seu amor, grande e generoso, vinha acompanhado de algo que parecia triste... mas não saberia defini-lo.

29 de março de 1745.

Sísifo de Sagitário e El Cid de Capricórnio retornaram de sua missão de reunir mais informações sobre os deuses Hipnos e Thanatos. Foi um dia complicado, pois servos subiam e desciam para carregar os livros trazidos da missão. Eu conheço bem os rostos dos servos de Sísifo, mas não consigo parar de pensar que é nessas horas que um ataque pode acontecer. Por isso, pedi a ajuda de Dohko para vigiá-los. Quando Sísifo carregou a última leva pessoalmente, disse que eu fora muito irresponsável, com aquele rosto sério. Pensei que teria um ataque do coração quando ele me disse aquilo, mas logo em seguida acrescentou, abrindo um sorriso: "arrasta o seu melhor amigo até aqui e nem lhe paga uma bebida? Eu assumo a guarda, deem o fora daqui!" Mas naquela hora eu já tinha entrado em tamanho pânico que gaguejava. Sísifo deveria saber que nós, os mais jovens, morremos de medo de seus sermões.

15 de abril de 1745.

Aldebaran de Touro chamou Dohko para ir brincar com as crianças do orfanato em seu dia de folga. E Dohko, por sua vez, arrastou-me até lá. Não levo jeito com crianças da mesma forma que ele. Acredito que só algumas pessoas possuem o dom e a paciência de lidar com essas sensíveis pessoas em miniatura. Acabei indo, porque os melhores amigos são aqueles que se metem em enrascadas juntos... Mas fiquei muito surpreso quando vi as crianças. Nunca vi mais boazinhas! Aldebaran de fato leva muito jeito com os pequenos. Mesmo assim, elas parecem ter uma energia infinita. Quando saí de lá, senti o mesmo cansaço de um dia de treino. Talvez eu tenha compreendido melhor o meu vizinho. Era uma exaustão agradável. Aldebaran tem um coração tão grande que todas as crianças sem um lugar para ir encontram um teto aconchegante nele. Contudo, Aldebaran contou-nos que aquelas eram as que ainda não tinham encontrado um novo lar, e que tinha parado de recolher órfãos. Devia ser difícil para ele manter distância daqueles filhos adotivos por causa da Guerra Santa.

22 de abril de 1745.

O mestre do Santuário passou-me uma missão em Jamiel. Tokusa revelou-se ser um espectro. Tokusa de Tenkousei Hanuman. Pensar que ele foi a causa do acidente que matou os próprios pais só me torna mais rancoroso com relação a Hades e à Guerra Santa. Quando se é novo, pensamos que os acontecimentos seguem em linha reta, e que as pessoas ao seu lado trilharão o mesmo caminho que o seu. Eu esperava que isso acontecesse comigo, Yuzuriha e Tokusa. Não foi assim. Nem sempre as pessoas conseguem caminhar em linha reta. A missão relembrou-me essa lição da forma mais trágica. Jamiel continua como sempre foi, mas os dias felizes que passei lá não se repetirão. Só que... o que podemos fazer senão seguir em frente? Nós, que somos tolos...

25 de abril de 1745.

Athena-sama pediu-me para sorrir. Então eu me perguntei como é que ela conseguia ser tão forte em sua posição. Talvez só uma deusa seja capaz de suportar com um sorriso todas as mudanças que ocorreram e que estão ocorrendo com a ressurreição de Hades. Estando sozinhos, eu tinha mais liberdade para conversar com ela. Perguntei se ela não gostaria de voltar para a época em que morava no orfanato. Ela me respondeu que não, o que me deixou intrigado. Disse então que, se ficasse apenas lamentando a saudade, não conseguiria cumprir uma promessa que tinha feito. Eu sempre pensei que o sorriso dela era uma fachada para esconder seu sofrimento. Agora acho que a Athena-sama está sempre sorrindo para essa promessa. É doloroso, ao mesmo tempo em que é especial. É exatamente como o meu passado.

8 de maio de 1745.

Albafica de Peixes retornou de sua missão um tanto diferente. Eu esperei na entrada do Santuário por ele porque queria ter uma conversa séria sobre aquela terrível repulsa que ele tinha de si mesmo. E, quando eu o encarei, já em modo de combate verbal, percebi que ele estava ferido. Fiquei mais preocupado do que zangado, e ele percebeu que eu tinha passado a noite ali por causa dele. Fiquei completamente desarmado. De fato, eu esperava dele o mesmo afastamento de sempre, que tanto me incomodava. Mas ele convidou-me para acompanhá-lo até as Doze Casas. Ele nunca teria dito aquilo um dia antes! Senti que alguma coisa tinha mudado dentro dele, mas, quando perguntei a respeito, fui imediatamente afastado. Não me importei. Mesmo que ele me rechaça mil vezes, continuarei sendo o seu amigo.

Mu encontrou uma folha rasgada em seguida. As folhas adjacentes estavam amassadas. Perguntou-se o que teria acontecido. Continuou a ler:

11 de julho de 1745.

Tive que fazer uma missão com Manigold de Câncer. Por que justamente com ele? Por que não podia ser com o Dohko? Não que o Manigold seja muito indisciplinado, é que fico enjoado quando o vejo matar um espectro. Fico mais enjoado ainda quando percebo que ele está se divertindo com isso. O fato de nossos mestres serem irmãos faz de nós quase primos, o que me deixa ainda mais agoniado. Não quero nem pensar em como ele seria se não tivesse recebido a educação do mestre. Não sei bem o que existe no mestre que atraiu a atenção daquele semidelinquente, mas a verdade é que Manigold frequenta a sua sala quase sempre sem qualquer razão, e que o respeito por ele não é diferente daquele que tenho pelo meu mestre.

20 de setembro de 1745.

Tenho me esquecido deste diário. Agora que a movimentação dos espectros tornou-se mais intensa, ficamos bastante ocupados com missões. E em meio a tantas preocupações, acabei me esquecendo de preencher estas páginas. E quando ficamos muito tempo sem falar nada, ficamos sem o que dizer. Pois então aqui está algo trivial. Hoje era dia de Athena-sama passear acompanhada de um cavaleiro de ouro. Infelizmente os passeios estão ficando menos frequentes, mas o mestre finalmente autorizou um. E o cavaleiro que ficou encarregado dela foi Kardia. Eles passaram pela minha casa à tarde. Athena-sama sempre me pedia licença, apesar de não precisar; e Kardia, que tinha a obrigação de falar comigo, ignorou-me completamente. Ele não costuma ser mal educado. O fato é que ele sequer notou que eu estava ali montando guarda! E o mais impressionante é que, no momento, ele brigava com a Athena-sama e a chamava pelo nome humano como se fossem íntimos! Eu percebo agora o quão imensa é a bondade de Athena-sama por permitir tamanha ousadia.

25 de setembro de 1745.

Mais um cavaleiro retornou morto da missão. Como todos os demais estavam ocupados, pediram que eu cuidasse de sua cerimônia de enterro. Foi a primeira vez que me incumbiam dessa tarefa. Normalmente um cavaleiro de ouro mais experiente se encarrega disso. Eu sou jovem, e a lista de veteranos acima de mim é grande. Será esse mais um sintoma de que a Guerra Santa se aproxima? Fui até lá e fiquei nervoso na hora de fazer o discurso. Talvez eu tenha trocado uma palavra ou outra. Mas, quando eu vi as pessoas chorando pelo falecido, senti-me envergonhado. Estava preocupado comigo quando devia estar preocupado com a tristeza delas. Mudei as palavras e acho que me saí melhor. Ser um cavaleiro de ouro é também conduzir pessoas. Não sei se sou adequado para algo tão difícil.

4 de novembro de 1745.

Recebi três armaduras para consertar. O número delas tem aumentado também. As pobres coitadas perderam seus donos, e doei boa quantidade de sangue restaurando-as. Sei que elas já possuem donos certos, e as intitulações ocorrerão em breve. Sinto nelas uma imensurável tristeza por seus mestres. As armaduras pensam, sentem, julgam. Elas têm sentimentos. Quando eu olho para a minha armadura de Áries, sinto uma enorme pena.

1º de janeiro de 1746.

Ano novo. Apesar dos últimos conflitos que me mantiveram afastado deste diário, o mestre decidiu fazer as comemorações normalmente. Enquanto cavaleiros de prata e de bronze protegiam as cercanias do Santuário, nós cavaleiros de ouro almoçamos com o mestre e a deusa Athena. Foi uma grande honra, à qual temos direito desde a sua vinda. Athena-sama também parecia contente. Depois do evento, foi a vez de darmos aos demais o direito de comemorar. Barris de vinho foram abertos e cavaleiros de prata e de bronze divertiram-se como há muito tempo não faziam. Nós ficamos protegendo o Santuário em seus lugares, por isso estávamos proibidos de beber álcool. Mas isso não impediu o Manigold, que levou uma bronca de seu mestre. Um espectro apareceu, mas logo foi derrotado sem grandes problemas. Ao final do dia, senti que a moral do exército tinha melhorado. Nada como um novo ano para reacender as esperanças de todos.

2 de janeiro de 1746.

Levei um sermão de Sísifo. Na minha vez de guardar o templo de Athena, o aprendiz de cavaleiro do Dohko, Tenma, apareceu. Sua intenção era apenas ir até a deusa para desejar-lhe um bom ano. Recusei, mas ele insistiu tanto que acabei deixando. E nós dois fomos descobertos. Precisei ficar duas horas ouvindo sobre a importância de papéis sociais e de rigor com as regras de segurança do Santuário, até que ele me dispensasse. Pedi desculpas e fiquei envergonhado. O sermão dele consegue deixar qualquer ser humano com a consciência pesada. Aposto que se Hades ouvisse um sermão dele, desistiria da Guerra Santa e voltaria comportadinho para o seu inferno. De qualquer forma, nada de exceções. Proteção máxima para Athena-sama. Certo. Certo.

13 de janeiro de 1746.

Encontrei Degel de Aquário em Rodorio, comprando livros, e ele me pediu para ajudá-lo a carregar suas compras. Usei a telecinese para trazer mais de cem livros, e depois ele me convidou para irmos à taverna. Lá, contou-me sobre as coisas que tinha estudado em Asgard, com o entusiasmo de uma criança. Não entendi um terço delas. Entendi, contudo, que ele realmente gosta de ler e de estudar. Ele me deixou um de seus livros favoritos, intitulado "História das Histórias das Guerras Santas", que trata do percurso do livro "Histórias das Guerras Santas", uma leitura obrigatória para todos os discípulos de cavaleiro. Não fiquei muito entusiasmado, mas prometi ler.

18 de fevereiro de 1746.

Hoje, quando eu conversava com Dohko em minha casa, como sempre fazemos quando um de nós consegue uma folga, El Cid passou sozinho. Tentamos conversar com ele, mas foi difícil. Ele é um homem de poucas palavras, e nós falamos até demais. Resolvemos visitá-lo mais tarde em sua casa, mas não o encontramos. Aparentemente, ele tinha decidido passar a noite treinando. Fomos atrás dele e oferecemos uma ajuda no treino. Ele recusou. Voltamos para as nossas casas, um tanto frustrados.

19 de fevereiro de 1746.

El Cid enviou-nos uma garrafa de vinho. Fomos até sua casa para agradecer, mas ele já tinha saído em outra missão. Guardamos o vinho e combinamos abri-lo quando os dois estiverem de folga. Infelizmente, isso não acontece há muito tempo...

4 de abril de 1746.

Retornamos de nossa missão de reconhecimento pela Germânia. Encontramos um grupo de espectros, e um dos cavaleiros de bronze acabou morto. Novamente pediram para que eu conduzisse a cerimônia, e por pouco não recusei. O que dizer às pessoas que o amam, quando é você quem permitiu a sua morte? Dohko não soube me responder, por isso fui buscar a opinião de outra pessoa. Aldebaran me disse para enaltecer sua bravura em combate. Senti que não era o bastante. Fui subindo as Doze Casas e perguntando para cada colega (menos para Manigold). Asmita de Virgem foi quem respondeu: "ele nasceu, cresceu e morreu. É a ordem natural da vida, não?". Foi a resposta mais triste que recebi de meus colegas. Eu me pergunto se é por isso que Asmita não aceita conduzir nenhum enterro.

26 de maio de 1746.

As ocorrências têm aumentado mais ainda. Athena nunca mais recebeu permissão para passear fora dos limites das Doze Casas. Tenho estado tão ocupado com missões e com a segurança do Santuário que mal tenho tempo para escrever o diário. Também começo a duvidar que exista paz de espírito durante a Guerra Santa. A incerteza tomou conta dos habitantes do Santuário, e o número de desertores triplicou. Muitos preferem arriscar as suas vidas fugindo do que combatendo Hades. Ouvi dizer que até um discípulo de El Cid fez isso. Os servos estão com medo de trabalhar em nossos domínios, e estamos recebendo menos comerciantes. Estou com medo do que o futuro nos reserva.

SHION, POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ESCREVENDO ISTO? AFINAL, PRA QUE SERVE UM DIÁRIO?

REGULUS.

1º de julho de 1746.

Regulus de Leão mexeu nos meus pertences enquanto eu realizava uma missão na China. Moleque é moleque, e Regulus é um pequeno leão sem rédeas. Não adianta ficar irritado. Ele não faz nada por mal, e é por isso que nunca é punido. Ainda é uma criança, vivendo dentro das Doze Casas. É por isso que todos nós o adotamos como um irmãozinho. Sendo o mais novo, é o mais protegido. Ele é o que tem mais futuro pela frente. Fui atrás dele para dar uma bronca, mas acabei conversando sobre o propósito deste diário no lugar. Ele fitou-me curioso e disse: "Hum... Não sabia que precisávamos provar que somos felizes para podermos ser felizes." E eu fiquei sem palavras.

13 de outubro de 1746.

Novos cavaleiros estão sendo nomeados no lugar dos que morreram até agora. Felizmente, estamos com as 88 constelações praticamente preenchidas ou com protegido quase certo. Mas até quando? Sinto-me inseguro. A carta que meu mestre me mandou está aqui do meu lado. Tenho medo de abri-la. E se eu abrir e descobrir que algo terrível aconteceu com ele? Ultimamente, só temos tido más notícias...

"Oh! Você está vivo! Pensei que algum espectro tivesse levado a melhor!"

É mais um bilhete do que uma carta de fato. Por que ele sempre me manda essas provocações? Por outro lado, essa também é uma forma de receber atenção. Meu mestre Hakurei... será que ele vai participar desta guerra também? Será que vai sobreviver...?

1º de janeiro de 1747.

As comemorações de ano novo foram canceladas. Continuamos com as atividades de sempre, apesar da frustração do exército. Finalmente Dohko e eu conseguimos umas horas de folga para bebermos a garrafa de vinho oferecida por El Cid. Convidamos os demais, mas o único que podia vir, Albafica, recusou. Athena enviou uma mensagem para todos os cavaleiros, abençoando o novo ano, em vez de fazer o discurso de sempre. Dohko perguntou-me se nós conseguiríamos chegar vivos a 1748. Eu respondi que chegaríamos vitoriosos.

17 de janeiro de 1747.

Eu nunca me senti mais humilhado e inútil do que hoje. Fomos derrotados logo no primeiro confronto. Perdemos Tenma e Yato. Fizemos Athena sofrer. Sinto-me miserável. Faltou-me cosmos? Mais ousadia? Serei mesmo digno da minha armadura de Áries? Não consigo sequer obedecer à Athena e descansar, tamanha é minha perturbação. Albafica acaba de passar pela minha casa, perguntando-me se estou bem. Ele mudou um pouco. Contei o que houve, e ele me disse: "eu não ficaria lamentando pelos cantos como você, Shion. A Guerra Santa só está começando, e você sabe disso. Use o tempo de descanso para tal. Concentre-se." Ele me pôs de volta no lugar.

20 de janeiro de 1747.

Enterramos Aldebaran. Albafica e Asmita também se foram. Hoje subi as Doze Casas para falar com o mestre e tinha me esquecido de que nosso prezado veterano se fora. Chamei-o pela casa e fiquei envergonhado. Ele não estava mais lá. Nunca mais estaria. Aldebaran era como um irmão mais velho para todos nós junto com Sísifo, mas sem os sermões. Ele dava bons conselhos, era amigo e dedicado. É muito triste um cavaleiro não poder demonstrar seus sentimentos e fraquezas na frente dos outros. É triste ser treinado dessa maneira. Triste é a guerra. Por mais que pensemos estar preparados para isso, nunca estamos de verdade. Por mais que estejamos preparados para a nossa morte... e as mortes de nossos amigos? Tenho certeza de que Dohko derramou ao menos algumas lágrimas por ele, e isso me machuca. É como eu, Yuzuriha e Tokusa. Nós, cavaleiros de ouro, somos um sonho que acaba no amanhecer. Às vezes penso que o amanhã podia nunca vir.

24 de janeiro de 1747.

Quando comecei a escrever este diário, pensava em provar que a geração da Guerra Santa não era infeliz. Eu estava errado. Perdi o meu melhor amigo. Perdi meu mestre. Perdemos tantas pessoas. Comecei este diário pensando em mostrar o quão certo estava, e acabei provando o quão errado estava. Outro dia, sonhei que todos caminhavam para um cemitério. E hoje percebo que nada disso foi um sonho. Não existe felicidade para a geração da Guerra Santa. Este diário, portanto, é inútil.

As páginas que se seguiram estavam em branco. Mu virou-as angustiado, na esperança de encontrar mais alguma coisa. Cinco folhas depois, percebeu que seu mestre tinha retomado a escrita. Kiki ainda dormia, por isso Mu continuou lendo.

1º de janeiro de 1972.

Feliz ano novo, Mu. Talvez um dia você vá ler isto, então já deixo os meus cumprimentos. Neste exato momento você está dormindo no berço ao meu lado, confortavelmente enrolado em cobertores. Acabei de recebê-lo da vila de Jamiel. Você foi abandonado porque seus poderes telecinéticos são tão fortes que mesmo os seus pais ficaram com medo. Já faz muitos anos que não venho para Jamiel, e noto que algumas coisas mudaram. Ou serão as minhas lembranças que se moldaram ao longo desses dois séculos? Bem, não importa.

Lembrei-me deste diário há poucos dias. Vou deixá-lo para você. O conteúdo da primeira parte deve tê-lo preocupado. Não nego que fui bem sincero em cada palavra escrita há mais de duzentos anos. Era como eu me sentia na época. Relendo os meus escritos, quase não me reconheço, pois não me recordo mais do momento exato em que os escrevi, exceto pelo último dia. Foi no dia em que meu mestre Hakurei me deixou. Eu estava frustrado, zangado e, sobretudo, triste. E muita tristeza se seguiu até o final da Guerra Santa. Eu derramei muitas lágrimas naqueles dias. E eu acreditei que a geração da Guerra Santa foi mesmo infeliz.

Retomo este diário por dois bons motivos. O primeiro é que minha geração não foi infeliz. Devo desmentir minhas conclusões de quando era tolo e jovem. Ainda bem que fui tolo. Espero que você também seja em sua juventude. O segundo é que você, também, é uma geração da Guerra Santa. E eu retomo este diário para dizer-lhe que sua geração é muito abençoada por Athena. Você com certeza vai me perguntar: e todo esse relato infeliz de sua juventude? Pois ele é tão verdadeiro quanto você ou eu. São os sentimentos que você enfrentará um dia. Mas isso não torna sua geração menos feliz do que qualquer outra.

2 de janeiro de 1972.

Em abril, você completará dois anos de vida. Você, Mu, é um bebê saudável e cheio de energia. É curioso demais para os meus velhos ossos acompanharem. Mas você encheu a minha casa de vida.

Eu tinha 18 anos quando a Guerra Santa estourou. Como você bem notou, trabalhei muito e em muitas missões. E você também notou que nós sempre estivemos presentes uns para os outros. Mesmo depois de meu mestre Hakurei ter partido, ele lutou comigo depois de sua morte, e lutará com você um dia. Como eu poderia me julgar infeliz tendo um mestre que foi um verdadeiro pai? Que nunca desistiu de mim? Como eu poderia ser infeliz quando tinha um Dohko do meu lado? Todos me seguiram após suas mortes, em cada passo que dei como mestre do Santuário. E foi só depois de virar mestre é que percebi que nunca tinha estado só. As vidas das pessoas ecoam, Mu.

Você acaba de acordar e está chorando. Não chore. Estou bem aqui.

3 de janeiro de 1972.

Você está bem agitado hoje. Meu mestre Hakurei diria que estou pagando por todo o trabalho que lhe dei com o que você está me dando. De onde quer que ele esteja, sei que está torcendo para que você me dê mais trabalho ainda. Então me dê mais trabalho, Mu.

Faz pouco tempo que você aprendeu a andar. O mundo se alargou sob os seus pés, e eu não posso detê-lo com facilidade. Você escala a cadeira, os armários, os baús. Você alcança os meus livros e rasga-os. Você até aprendeu a subir na mesa. Eu pergunto-me até quando ######################################################################################################################################################################################################################################

A mancha de tinta que cobria a página e as laterais do diário impedia-o de ler o resto. Mu prosseguiu com o registro do dia seguinte, que parecia ter sido escrito com uma caneta moderna.

4 de janeiro de 1972.

Você derramou o meu bom e velho tinteiro sobre o diário. Está obedecendo bem ao meu mestre Hakurei. Não, não estou zangado, Mu. Mas creio que deva aposentar meus instrumentos antigos e aceitar a caneta esferográfica. Aproveito para avisar que, entre o registro de 8 de maio e de 11 de julho de 1745, uma folha foi arrancada por você. Infelizmente, ela ficou tão rasgada e suja de baba que tive de jogá-la fora. Creio que meus registros desse intervalo não lhe agradaram.

5 de janeiro de 1972.

Minha estadia em Jamiel termina hoje. Portanto, este é o último registro. Mas não fique triste. Não estou sozinho, porque você vem comigo, e eu irei com você. Vou treiná-lo para transformá-lo num bom cavaleiro. E, depois de tornar-se um cavaleiro, estarei sempre com você. No momento em que lê este diário, estou com você. E até quando você deixar de respirar, estarei com você.

Só escrevo para dizer que a geração da Guerra Santa não foi infeliz. Talvez ela tenha sido uma das mais afortunadas de toda a história do Santuário. Eu, Shion de Áries, sou testemunha fiel disso. Meu melhor amigo, Dohko, ao sugerir-me escrever este diário, deu-me um presente inestimável. Como errado estava o cavaleiro que nos tachou de infelizes! Ele não poderia imaginar como nossas vidas arderam com a amizade e rasgaram nossos obstáculos, um a um, em direção ao futuro. E quando você se sentir miserável por causa da Guerra Santa, quero que se lembre deste diário e compreenda que a sua geração, ganhando ou perdendo, não é infeliz.

Neste momento, você está dormindo em meu colo. Em breve irá acordar. Devo me preparar. Até breve, Mu.

Mu cerrou o diário com um estranho vazio. Teria sido bom se o diário fosse mais grosso. Tivera sorte por Kiki ter aberto o baú. Caso contrário, nunca teria lido aquelas palavras. Seu mestre Shion fora assassinado repentinamente. Não conseguira sequer despedir-se dele. Agora, depois de ler o diário, sentia que a vida de seu mestre estava completa e concluída de fato. E isso lhe deu uma enorme sensação de vazio.

Kiki acordou e começou a chorar. Provavelmente, fora algum pesadelo. Antes que os objetos começassem a flutuar, Mu pegou-o nos braços e aninhou-o no peito. Imaginou que seu mestre fizera o mesmo com ele. Que paciência tivera!

Talvez Kiki fosse Shion, vingando-se de todo o trabalho que tivera para criá-lo. Quando pensou nisso, Mu sentiu ainda mais afeto por aquele bebê. Mesmo sem nunca tê-lo conhecido, Shion existia em Kiki.

Assim pensando, Mu compreendeu como conseguia amar tanto aquela criança.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
